Zutara week 2011
by firelillyz
Summary: HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK! IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE ENTRIES! WARNING:DAYS ARE ALL MIXED UP BUT YOULL KNOW WHATS IS WHAT!  PLEASE READ AND REVEIW, OR JUST REVIEW!  that kinda made no sense at all...  oh well! sorry for mispelled words,silly me!
1. Chapter 1

**Zutara week 2011 day 2 history**

Tamiko and Ryuu were in the palace's library, the two cousins were supposed to be studying for a big history test tomorrow, but instead they were goofing around. A palace servant named Luka saw them and got worried. 'Fire Lord Kenai will not be pleased to see this, he is on his way over, better go tell them to be quiet.' Luka used to be the ex-fire lord Ozai's personal singer. She obviously hated the job, although she was very good at it. "Prince Tamiko, Princess Ryuu, Both your parent's are coming here, you better get your study on."

Tamiko groaned as the two turned to the page of the subject.

CHAPTER 1

Pg. 129

The 100 year war ending

Prince Zuko and Princess Katara had just finished dealing with the all-too-crazed princess Azula.

Working together they both fell in love after Zuko's coronation. The young man had proposed to Master Katara during the rebuilding of the southern water tribe. The day after the finish of the rebuilding and mending the world back together, the southern tribe had finally gotten their monarchy system back, Katara was named Princess of the southern tribe. The year after the two had gotten married, after 9 months Fire Lady Katara produced 2 healthy heirs by the names of Mika and Kenai.

Ryuu smiled. "Mom." Tamiko smiled too. "Dad."

Princess Mika soon got married to the prince of the northern tribe at age 21. Prince Kenai became Fire Lord after his father agreed to step down from the throne at age 60, as did Fire Lady Katara did so at the age of 58.

Fire lord Kenai soon married to a beautiful Fire Nation girl named Miki.

"What are you reading Ryuu?"

"Hey, they're reading about us, dear." The two 10-year olds jumped at the sound of their grandparent's voices. "They made me sound like an old man." Katara chuckled at the tone of annoyance in her husband's voice. "You ARE an old man Zuko." The old man shot a glare at the water-bender. "But your my old man."

Zuko smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Granmaaaaaaa" Tamiko whined. "Get a room, PLEASE." Zuko looked at his grandson and smirked. "We got a room years ago." "ZUKO!" Katara yelled, blushing furiously. Tamiko groaned as Ryuu giggled. The doors to the library opened, "Fire Lord Kenai, AND my son, that's a two in one, lucky me." Katara said as she hugged her boy. "Good Morning Mother." "What about your father, no hug?" Kenai laughed as he embraced his father. "Good morning to you too, dad. Now, now, now, what are you two studying about?" he said as he turned his attention to his daughter and nephew. "We're studying about family history." Mika's eyes widened as she entered the room. "Well, that's a lot of history, dear." After a few "good mornings" they family sat down and helped the two kid's study.

"PHEW! That's a LOT of history." Mika said as she wiped her forehead. Katara smiled and said, "Me and your father made sure it was good history, unlike the 100 year war, this is some history kids will WANT to learn in school."

"Yeah..." the twins said in unison.

"History…"


	2. Chapter 2

**ZW day 3, Social Networking**

Oh how Katara loved Paris, and mostly the scene she was in front of, the Eiffel Tower, it was such a romantic place, too bad she was single. She and her best friend, Suki, came to visit her gran-gran. "Hey, Kat'! Go get a picture with a French boy, then you can post it on Facebook and say he's your 'boyfriend', it'll be so funny!" A deep blush reached the girl's cheeks. "SUKI!" she scolded. Just as she was about to stomp away, someone knocked into her. Katara fell to the ground, the dude landing beside her. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled, totally ticked off.

"Pardon moi, madam."

The man said as he tried to help her up. That's when she noticed his face. It was LITEREALLY half red. "It's fi-" just as she was about to apologize, Suki pushed her and she fell into the man's arms.

SNAP!

Suki helped her friend up after she took the photo of the two, "lovebirds". "NOT COOL DUDE. NOT COOL!" Katara shouted at her. The man turned to apologize again, but then he noticed she was running and cursing at her friend, "SUKI IF YOU PUT THAT ON FACEBOOK I SWEAR I'M GONNA…"

Zuko noticed the girl left something, he bent over and picked up her necklace. 'But this IS going on Facebook, madam.' He thought with a smirk upon his scarred face. That night he FBed, (Facebooked) the story to his friend, Aang.

"That's so funny." He IMed.

"I know, she was kinda hot too."

'I'm gonna send this to my friend, Meng.'

Aang thought.

That night, Meng laughed so hard she nearly cried. She FBed the story to her Aunt Wu, Who FBed it to her nephew, Haru who Fbed it to his GF, Ty lee, Who was laughing for hours. 'Sokka is gonna love this.' She thought as she sent it to her best friend. Two nights later

Sokka called his sister to the room they were staying at the hotel.

"What the? HE found mom's necklace!"

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows. "My little sister knows a smug French guy who wants to give a necklace to her tonight beneath the Eiffel Tower after meeting her only once!" Katara laughed and grabbed her coat before stepping out of the door. "Pretty much."

"Thank you for finding my necklace, I really appreciate it." Zuko smiled and kissed her hand. "Upon my word, did you think that is such a great thing?" Katara laughed and blushed. "This necklace was my mother's," she told him the story of how her mom died, and by the end, she was in tears. Zuko felt so bad for her he pulled her close, and as she sobbed into his jacket he told her; "I'm sorry, but that's something we have in common." Zuko told her the story of he too, lost his mother. The first second he started talking, Katara stopped crying. But she still kept her head snuggled into his chest. 'So warm.' Was all she could think. Of course she felt bad for the poor guy, but she was so happy to know someone else finally understood her. 'Thank you, Facebook' was all they could think.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't wait. Katara's exitement was no match to everyone els's. The Fire Nation Mask Festival was coming up, and that ment they had to go to the warmest country on earth, it was much better than that frozen iceberg Katara called home.

"It's so hot!" Aang whined. Katara let out a long sigh, 3 years after the war and the young avatar still hasn't matured.

"Just go into the water to cool off or something." Sokka waved him off.

The whole Gang thang gone to a beach in the earth kingdom, right above where Jet had died after Long Feng had earth-bended his sorry-butt to hell.

"Nooooo, too hot to move."

That was when Katara lost it.

"AANG! YOU GET YOUR BUTT INTO THAT WATER RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-"

Something brushed against her leg. Katara bent over to pick it up. 'A mask!'

she thought to herself. 'It's so beautiful! I'm SO gonna wear this to the festival.'

Little did the waterbender know, that this was none other that the blue spirit's mask.

Zuko smirked as he jumped out the palace window. He was gonna sneak out for his faveorate festival of the year, The Fire Nation Mask Festival. 'I wonder if anyones gonna ome as the blue spirit,' he thought with a chuckle. He had special face paint on so no one would recognize him as the Fire Lord, he wore casual clothing too.(Every ones wearing, "The Invasion" clothing and hair styles, well exept Aang, lol.)

What suprised Zuko next was for him to see his old mask go flying through the air.

Katara was enjoying the festival, but that was untill she got bumped by someone, her mask went flying through the air! She bended out a stream of water to catch it, but it ended up splashing someone in the face.

Zuko stood there, soaking wet. "What the-" That's when he noticed that his face paint had come off, and his scar came into veiw.

"Sir, I'm so sor-Zuko?"

"Katara?"

It hit them like a block of wood. (.jk.)

"Katara!"

"Zuko!"

'Wait... what?' "What are YOU doing here?" they said in unision as Katara lept into his talked for the rest of the night untill...

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize can let go of me now."

That's when the embarrassed fellow blushed. But a thought struck him.

"What if I don't want to?" He purred into her ear with the most smug look on his face.

Katara's blush increased.

'It's amazing what one mask can do.' Zuko thought to himself as he placed a light peck upon her nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**ZW 2011 DAY 4, SECRET.**

'There they go again.' Toph thought as she sat by the fountain. Ever since the gang went to get supplies, Katara was yelling at poor Zuko again. All he did was try to help dry the dishes with his fire bending, that's when Katara accused him of trying to burn her. "YOU'RE EVIL!" The water bender shouted, throwing an ice dagger, nearly hitting the poor dude's neck. "Calm down Katara, I was just trying to help." The girl's eyes widened in shock, of his choice of words. "C-calm down… CALM DOWN! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN FIRE BENDER! I SWEAR TO YUE I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" That's when Toph decided enough was enough. She got up and earth bended the ground below Katara, causing her to fall onto Zuko, who got knock against the wall, ending with the fat that Katara's lips ended up crashing onto his. 'WHAT THE HELL!' Was all she could manage to think at the moment. BUT, although she would never admit this to anyone, a tiny part of her was enjoying this.

Zuko never thought he would be enjoying this, it made him feel…(how can I say this)… non-emo…? It made him feel like some kind of happiness was blooming inside him like a flower. So he followed that feeling, and put his strong arms around her waist. And to his surprise, she slid hers around his neck. But after 10 minutes, the gang came back, not at all happy to see the scene, especially Katara's father. After getting a long while of speeches from Sokka, Hakoda, and even Aang, Katara got frustrated and lashed out at the group at supper. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE MY LIFE TO ITSELF FOR 3 MINUTES!" She yelled as she smashed her bowl into hundreds of tiny pieces, then stomped off. Zuko felt eyes boring into his forehead as he looked up from his bowl. "What?" Aang shunned him while Sokka shook his head in disappointment, Hakoda said; "I give you permission to go comfort my daughter, just keep your lips to yourself." "Aang IS her boyfriend, he should go." "AANG IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" He heard Katara yell. "Fine, I'll go, but only because I don't want to deal with her yelling." Zuko got up and turned to leave. "Sure…" he heard Sokka mumble, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

.*

"Katara? Open up I know you're in there.

Zuko opened the door to find Katara holding a knife to her neck, streams of tears trailed down her cheeks. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He shouted as he took the dagger from her hand, throwing it carelessly behind him.

"I-*sniff* I don't wanna live like this anymore, I can't." Zuko lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"But I want you to." Katara looked confused for a second, that is, until his lips came crashing onto hers. "It'll be our secret." He murmured. And for the first time being since the caves in Ba-Sing-Se, Katara laughed. "Yes, our dirty little secret _indeed_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Zutara week 2011 day 5, Awkward**

(A/N: THIS ONE IS SET IN MODERN TIME, "AU")

The world's best Café, was the one Katara was sitting at, at the very moment. Not only the coffee was good, but the blueberry pie was her fave, she always ordered extra whip cream, (although she loathes it) because of her boyfriend, Haru. Don't take her for a sweetheart either, under all of that innocent skin, Katara had dark thoughts. (A/N: Oh ya and just a heads up, even though this is set in the AU, everyone is wearing season 3 clothes. Well except for when Zuko is in uniform, then he's wearing "the crossroads of destiny" clothes.)

"Haru, I've known you for a long time, but I think it's time we should, break up." Haru's eyes went as wide as fruit tarts. And here comes what Katara wasn't expecting, he started crying.

He ran out of the Jasmine Dragon sobbing like a big baby. 'Okay, that's a little weird.' Katara was getting up when she saw a hot dude coming toward her. He sat down in front of her where Haru was sitting not 2 minutes ago. "Sup, sweet cheeks, the name's Jet." But before Katara could come up with a sarcastic remark, Jet took her hand and _sniffed _it,

"What the hell!" Then he put it to his cheek and caressed _himself_ with _her_ hand! "Get away from me you _perv!_" Katara yelled, disgusted. She tried taking her hand away to slap him but he didn't budge. "Excuse me miss, is this man bothering you?" An angry waiter said as he glared daggers at Jet. "As a matter of a fact _Zuko_," He spat the word Zuko out like it was a poisonous snake or something.

"I was just having some fun, isn't that right babe?" he said towards Katara. "No it's not, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Zuko looked at Jet and managed to hiss out between gritted teeth, "Sir I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Jet put his hands up in a mocking defeat. "What-ever dude," "_Now."_ Jet shot a look at Katara who looked like she was gonna bite him if he came any closer, then left, muttering curses towards Zuko. "Are alright miss? Is there anything I can get you?" Once he turned around to look at her fully she noticed a REALLY big scar on half his face but didn't say anything, instead she smiled.

"Yes please, one slice of blueberry pie." Zuko gave her one of his rare smiles while writing down the order. "Personally I prefer pumpkin, have you ever tried it? It's VERY good." Zuko usually wasn't this nice to customers, especially ever since that creepy one who stalked him a lot, Jin, came along. "Alright, but only if you may join me."

'DID I JUST FLIRT WITH HIM!' Katara thought.

'DID SHE JUST FLIRT WITH ME!' Zuko too, thought.

"Sure." Zuko replied normally. And after a couple of laughs, and a lot of chatting, their Pumpkin Pie came. "Oh, no whip cream please." The two said simultaneously. Then looked at each other and laughed. Katara was thankful it was Zuko's break, he looked nice in casual clothing. Red and Gold were SO his color. Once the pie was finished Zuko took Katara out to see a movie, and it wasn't the least bit awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zutara week 2011 day 6, Legendary**

Jet did this to her. She shouldn't be here, he used her, and now Sokka was dead. It was her fault, she didn't know what to do so she cried in his arms. Aang was captured by soldiers, now Zhao had complete power over him. It's been 3 days since there was no sign of Zuko, but something told her they'd be meeting up again soon. Jet then was knocked to the ground, unconscious. Behind him was no one who she thought possible to save her.

Zuko.

His hair was waving around in the wind, the sun reflected off his broadswords, he looked legendary. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your brother, or the-"

"THEY'RE DEAD!" Katara wailed as she broke down into a sob. Zuko felt sorry for the girl, he pulled her into his embrace.

Katara never knew Zuko was capable of such emotions, now that he had cut off that stupid ponytail, he looked kinda… _cute. _She tried to shake the thought away, but she couldn't deny it. That's when he took her to his uncle, who said he'd be happy to help her get back on her feet and Zuko offered to go save Aang, apparently he said he'd too want this stupid war to end once and for all. That's when she and him ended up having something.. legendary.

"_Destiny is a funny thing" -Iroh_


	7. Chapter 7

**ZW 2011 DAY 7, Caught **

"Aaaaah."

Zuko sighed while sipping his tea. The war was finally over, the whole world, (Especially the group) could now relax. "Sokka, why did you give me Momo's ears?" Zuko looked over to most of them, who were standing over the "boomerang-boy's" painting. "They're your hair loopies!" That's when a little girl with a cloak and a hood over her face entered the Tea shop.

"I'm sorry little one, but the second floor of the tea shop is currently reserved." Iroh told her with a smile. The girl said nothing. "I bet she wants an autograph," Sokka commented. Mai rolled her eyes. "What do you want, a cookie or something?" The girl pushed her outside and pointed towards Katara who was talking to Aang outside.

Katara saw this and came back inside. "Yes?" she said as she bent down towards the girl's face. 'Not a good idea Katara.' Zuko thought as he continued looking at the sunset. He knew damn well who that little girl was. There was only one red cloak that had a reversible blue side.

The girl took Katara's arm and took her out onto the balcony, but not before roughly shoving Aang inside. "HEY! Last air bender here! I'm fragile!" Aang brushed himself as if he was covered in Appa's fur.

"Whatever." The stranger mumbled, pulling the curtain to block everyone's view of what was happening. 'May Agni help Katara.' Zuko chuckled lightly to himself at the humorous thought.

(*)(*)

"I have called you here to deliver an important message, lady Katara."

"If you don't mind me asking first, who are you?"

The child turned to face her and removed her hood to reveal Eyes as gold as the sun itself, and brown hair more silky looking then chocolate milk.

"Lady Katara, my name is Firelilly, I am a spirit of the opposite elements." "Okay then what are you doing here?"

" I have come to tell you your future,"

"But Aunt Wu already-" Firelilly held her hand up in silence. "In detail,

If you marry Avatar Aang, then in the future you'll never bend again. If you marry Haru, then you may not bear child. If you marry Zuko, then you'll have to face Mai. BUT, If you Marry Avatar Aang, he may learn the Traditions of the south pole and help you out over there. If you marry Haru then Toph will have her secret dream of having a chance of marrying Avatar Aang. And If you marry Zuko, you will be showing the world that two nations may have peace, plus you'll be the mother of the Fire Nation's heir, that's a two in one my friend."

Katara couldn't believe that last part, it wasn't that he wasn't attractive or anything, but this was just bizarre. "Wha-_what! _How the hell am I supposed to choose between three marriages _now?_"

"Master Katara, within three seconds, it you don't choose a person I'm choosing for you."

"But-"

"One"

"Hey-"

"Two"

"Wait!"

"Three, times up Katara, you're marrying Aang, that is, since you love him, unless you feel otherwise..."

"NO!" This is what she wanted…right?

"Then it's time for me to go, good day Madam."

Then she disappeared into the curtains, the very second she left Katara broke down to a sob.

(*)(*)

"Zuko, please go to the balcony, there is a friend that I need you to comfort." Firelilly said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. "Alright." He said as he set the empty cup down.

"Katara?" Zuko saw her sobbing and instantly rushed over. "What's wrong?" Katara looked up to see Zuko kneeling down beside her. "A-a spirit came and told me…" she started telling him what happened, not leaving a single detail out. "Do you love him?"

"No." Zuko was in complete and utter shock. "Why?"

"Zuko, he's a hundred and thirteen year old bald monk who is in a child's body and has a kid's brain, if you were a girl would you want to marry him?"

At this, Zuko had to laugh. "So, you only have a choice to marry one of three?" Katara nodded. "Then marry me." Shock and surprise ran through both of them. "What?" she managed to choke out. "Yes, you can live with me in the palace, and I'll do what ever it takes to make you happy again." Before she could respond he cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her. A pleasure ran through her body, sending chills down her spine.

"Hey Zuko where did you go- OH MY AGNI!" Mai opened the curtain to the balcony, not at all happy to see the scene. Sokka's mouth hung open, Suki giggled, Aang tried not to go into the Avatar state, while Iroh thought one word; 'Granbabies!'

The two didn't dare stop or open their eyes, they were too afraid of what might happen next, but at the same time, they were satisfied that this didn't have to be a secret. Firelilly somehow appeared next to the "newly engaged" couple and said, "Good choice Katara, good choice." Before disappearing again. Sometimes, you should try not to get caught making out with a person who proposed to you not 2 minutes ago.


End file.
